Evans, Brown, Greenley, & Forrest
by MsDelightfullyInsane
Summary: Elle has been a graduate of Harvard for a little over a year. She landed a job at an up and coming firm in Boston...you'll never guess who her boss is. Hint: she proposed to him. Just a story of oneshots and drabbles. Takes place 15 months after graduation. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Legally Blonde fic. Probably not my last, as I discovered a secret obsession I have with this musical!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had rights to Legally Blonde the Musical, so I could be besties with Christian Borle, but I don't.**

* * *

**Elle POV:**

Oh, I just love Mondays! I know what you're thinking; who in the world loves Mondays? Well, I can't help but adore them. Mondays are the busiest days at the office. It's the day where cases just fly in. I don't get a lot of cases, and even the ones I do get I have to work as a paralegal. I've been working at Evans, Brown, Greenley, and Forrest for about fifteen months. I'm only a paralegal because I wanted some experience before taking the bar exam. I'm going to take the exam in about six weeks.

And did you notice the name of the firm? That last name? Forrest?

YES! It's true, Emmett and some of his old Harvard buddies (Michael Brown, Alex Greenley, and Will Evans) banded together to create their own firm! After Brooke's case, he was able to land a job at Michael's old firm. They ended up seeing Alex and Will, two executives at a big firm in Boston that mentored them in college. Alex and Will are actually in their late thirties, but when you get the four of them together it's like they're all just a bunch of teenagers. You would think lawyers are mature…

Anyway…they opened their own firm, and there are about twenty five lawyers working here. It's not a big company, but we're growing. Emmett and Will focus on criminal law, while Alex and Michael specialize in civil law. It's pretty much goes from there.

I took a deep breath and observed my surroundings. My cubicle was pretty spacious. Not comfortable, but roomy. My medium sized desk, my HP desktop, my pink swivel chair (I practically had to beg for it), my adorable accessories…I just love work! As I looked over my desk, I spotted a folder I was supposed to bring to my boss. I quickly took a swig of my Red Bull (conveniently hidden in my coffee thermos), grabbed the folder, and speed-walked to the head of the department's office. I knocked the brown wooden door three times.

"Come in," a gruff voice said. I bounded into the room and sat on the desk. I plopped the document on his desk.

"Ms. Woods?"

"Morning, sir, I have this file to deliver to you," I declared. I was slowly swishing my legs. I leaned back on the desk so I was resting on my elbows. My boss was facing me, and my legs were swinging by his right thigh.

"Is there any reason why you are lounging on my desk?" I smiled.

"Well, it may be because I find you simply irresistible," I replied and flipped my hair backwards.

"Why, Ms. Woods, you know I have a wife!"

"Somehow I don't think she'll mind…," I whispered as I propped myself up to give Emmett a kiss. It was magical, as always, like the massive spring sale at Dolce & Gabbana times ten. The lip-lock lasted about thirty seconds, before we broke away for air.

"Elle, you know I don't like having our…er, _moments_…at work," he said breathlessly. He flushed slightly and I could tell he was flustered. I rolled my eyes. You would think a husband wouldn't mind an impromptu make-out session. I smiled sweetly after a moment.

"Alright, you butthead. I'm leaving anyhow. I'll see you at home," I responded as I re-applied my signature tinted lipstick. I hopped off the desk, deliberately knocking over one of his Star Wars figurines he never lets anyone see.

I'm telling you, it's like he's still fifteen sometimes!

"Oops," I giggled as I performed the Bend & Snap not five feet from Emmett. I heard him gasp. I turned at the hip to see a dazed look in his eyes, which were zeroed in on my butt. He totally lost focus. I squealed inside.

"Emmett? I mean, Mr. Forrest?" I asked, knowing he was only half hearing me. His eyes didn't move.

"Hmmm? Oh, uh yeah, sure," he stuttered out as a goofy grin spread out on his face.

I beamed at him before skipping out of his office.

The Bend & Snap never fails!

* * *

**First chapter, done! I'm planning on making this a kind of story of oneshots. I want it to be in the same universe I just set, but I'll post more chapters as more plot bunnies come hopping into my brain. Au revoir! Review if you have any ideas, comments, or questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back for another chapter. I have another fanfic to attend to…but Legally Blonde calls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde or Legally Blonde the Musical.**

* * *

**Elle POV:**

I organized the stack of papers on my desk for the 28th time. I sighed, bored out of my mind. There was an internship opportunity open, and some coed from Boston College was applying. I should be more excited, because it was an internship that changed my whole life. But I'm _so_ bored.

My eyes raked my cubicle as I desperately tried to find something to do. As if on cue, my iPhone flashed. A message was on my screen. Oh! It was an alert.

_12:15 PM_

_Emmett's Lunch Break with Me!_

Wow! How could I forget one of my favorite times of the day? I bolted into his office, not bothering to knock.

"Emmett, it's time for-oh," I squealed, until I cut myself off. Emmett was still interviewing the hopeful intern. I got a good look at her. She seemed to be shorter than me, by at most two inches, but then again she is sitting down and wearing heels. She was also blonde, and she had bright green eyes that were burning into me. The girl was pretty curvy, and her heart shaped face was almost completely blemish-free. I could see a terribly concealed zit at the corner of her jaw. Her legs looked longer than they actually were because of her five inch black heels. The student was very beautiful, but that was one heck of a zit…

Emmett's eyes snapped to me, softening slightly. A smile spread on his face before he could stop it. I beamed back at him, but he seemed to snap out of his daze as soon as I did. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Ms. Woods. How can I help you today?" Emmett said in his most professional voice. He adjusted his tie absentmindedly.

"I just wanted to tell you it is 12:15, and it's time for ou-er, I mean your lunch break," I tried containing my glee, but I just couldn't help it.

Emmett glanced at the girl and focused on me again. "Is that all, Ms. Woods?" The look he was giving me was confusing. He glanced at the woman again before meeting my eyes. Ohhh, I get it. He wanted to go with me, but he had this dumb little interview to finish. It didn't help that the only reason why I was here was to tell him it's time for lunch. Granted, it was lunch with me which _automatically_ made lunch a million times more important than anything, but he wanted me to be _professional_ with him at work. Maybe I should think of a more solid reason for him to leave…

"Oh, you have a lunch meeting! That's it; today you have a meeting with me over lunch to discuss the trials our department is taking up. You wanted to know who each lawyer was representing and how the proceedings are coming along," I made up. Well, actually it was true Emmett wanted to know all that stuff. As a paralegal I assist other lawyers, but I also handle a bunch of paperwork about other department cases. It's annoying, but I just have to take the bar exam to finally get some lawyer-ing done. We usually talk about this sort of thing at home, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Ms. Harris, if you will please excuse me, I will be back shortly. Feel free to walk around or pick up some lunch, but I will be back at 1:30 so we can finish this interview," Emmett told her gently, slowly standing up. He's so dorky when he's in charge.

Ms. Harris stood up, too. She nodded and responded, "Okay, Mr. Forrest. I'll be back at 1:30." She turned to me and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Amanda Harris, and I'm applying for the internship here," she said, shaking my hand.

"Oh, well my name is Elle For-Woods, and I'm a paralegal here. I'm sure you'll get the job," I replied, giving Emmett a look.

"Shall we, Ms. Woods?" I nodded. Emmett exited the room. I noticed Amanda sizing me up. She gave me a smug look before marching out, laughing to herself. Well, that was rude.

I scurried over to Emmett, who was sitting in my chair. He was playing with my Newton's Cradle desk accessory. He was giggling as he played with the perpetual motion game. I knocked twice on the side of my cubicle. Emmett looked up and scurried to make it look like he wasn't playing with my office toys.

"U-Um…let's go!" Emmett exclaimed while smiling sheepishly. I beamed at him. We decided to not go too formal or fancy, and eat lunch at Chipotle. Emmett bought me a chicken burrito bowl (and as a Delta Nu, it was fine to eat because of the fresh ingredients) and I bought him a steak burrito (his absolute favorite). We split a Red Bull. After receiving our food, we brought our meals to one of the tables outside. It was a beautiful day, and we wanted to enjoy it.

While Emmett started eating, I simply stared at him. He was too _cute_! His hair was all nice and combed like it was after his makeover (courtesy of moi). He's made it his daily hairstyle. Emmett was wearing another one of his amazing suits; after the trial he started buying more and more of them since he just loved the confidence they gave him. Personally, I thought he was confident and hot either way, but the suits just reflected what's already in him.

Even as he was stuffing his face with Mexican food, he was adorable. I giggled as I watched him progressively cover the entire bottom half of his face with burrito. He stopped his burrito massacre to look up at me. His chewing stopped. "What?" He asked with his mouth full of food. I giggled again.

"Oh nothing, you're just so cute," I said with cheer. He gulped down the food in his mouth and winked back.

"Not as cute as you, little Miss Woods comma Elle," he flirted back. I internally squealed at his old nickname for me.

"That's Mrs. Forrest to you, mister," I sassed in response. He chuckled and put down his food. He leaned closer to me.

"Oh I know, but somehow it doesn't flow as well," he whispered before kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss eagerly, but it still remained a sweet embrace.

"I love you, Emmett," I told him. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with love and adoration. I was sure my eyes held the same feelings.

"I love you too, Elle," he replied, stroking his thumb across my cheek.

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_**

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck as his arms tightened around my waist. We were sharing another kiss, though this one was arguably more passionate since we were in the privacy of his office. Emmett pulled me in closer as he dipped me romantically. I smiled into the kiss.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. We jumped apart, desperately trying to smooth out our clothing and hair. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, hello Amanda. We were just-uh. Well,we-um. Yeah, anyway back to the interview," Emmett stammered. That Amanda girl just smirked and said, "It doesn't matter, Mr. Forrest. I'll give you a minute to freshen up; you have some lipstick on-well, all over your face."

Emmett blushed deeply. I snuck a peek at him, and it was true. My pink lipstick was spread all over his cheeks, chin, jawline, and neck. I guess I couldn't really control myself. He was just so…cute! Not to mention hot, especially in that suit…I snapped myself out of my reverie. I was going to start drooling if I didn't focus.

He rushed off to the bathroom. Amanda looked back at me, still smirking. She took a seat by Emmett's desk. She crossed her legs, folded her arms, and leaned back in her chair. I just stood calmly, trying to subtly fix my shirt (it got tucked out of my skirt, _slightly_ unbuttoned, and…_partially_ off my left shoulder). Don't judge me! A girl has a right to sexually harass her husband.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Amanda asked plainly.

"Well, we've been together for a while, almost-"

"I don't need the story. I know what's going on."

I cocked my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come off it. You're sleeping with the boss to get ahead. There's not _too_ much shame in that. How long have you been with him? Can't be long, since you're just a paralegal…" I gasped in shock. Ugh, this girl is just like Callahan.

"Excuse me, I worked my as-behind off to get where I am today. I was top of my class at UCLA and Harvard Law!" I said indignantly. I still hesitated to curse.

"Honey, honey, you don't have to lie to me. But, word to the wise-well, I use that word loosely-try to use a back story that's more believable. Top of your class at Harvard Law? Please. Next thing you're going to tell me you have two hearts and from the planet Gallifrey."

I stomped my foot in frustration. "I will have you know everything I told you was absolutely true! How dare you!"

"Sure it was, honey. I do believe you're from California, though. I can tell by the accent. What, were you a part of some skanky sorority? Got all the guys and grades by bouncing around?" She accused smugly.

"I am a proud member of Delta Nu, UCLA chapter. I was president, and I earned every grade and guy the right way. I'm sorry if you think I'm too blonde to be intelligent. And do _not_ call me 'honey.'"

"You know, I thought Emmett was a real stand-up guy. But I guess even the nicest, smartest guys are vulnerable to succubae like you."

"What did you just say?!"

"Oh, was succubae too big of a word? Let me break it down for you, honey. You're no more than a smart girl wannabe who just uses her body to flirt and fuck her way to the top. There are thousands of _girls_ like you all over the world making it more difficult for _women_ like me to make a respectable name for themselves in society. I honestly don't see how Emmett doesn't know what you're doing. He's one of the smartest men I've ever met, and I've only known him for a day. He really doesn't deserve a girl who just uses him for status and money. A hot, rich, smart guy like him needs a girl who can challenge him intellectually, you know? Why don't you just run back to the mall and spend all of daddy's money so the real workers can get something done?"

I couldn't speak. Tears flooded my eyes. She was right. Emmett didn't deserve a dumb blonde like me. What did he see in me? He was so sweet and cute and charming and smart and caring and…so much better than me. I ran out of the office. I heard Amanda's venomous laughter. I was going to run to the women's bathroom and cry but Emmett just opened the door to the men's room right next to the door. I quickly ducked behind a fern. He walked right past me. I sprinted into one of the stalls.

I sat on top of the closed toilet and sobbed for a good twenty minutes. Nobody really noticed my missing. I was planning to continue for another hour or so when my cell phone rang. I clicked accept without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I sniffled.

"Elle! It's me, Vivian. How are you, honey?"

The term of endearment reminded me of Amanda (and subsequently how I didn't deserve Emmett), which made me resume my hysterical crying.

"Elle? Elle, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Vivian sounded really concerned, as she was my best friend. I proceeded to tell her all the details of the last half hour.

"Oh Elle, I'm sorry. You know she was wrong, right? Of course you deserve Emmett! You are a beautiful, intelligent, young woman. You were valedictorian at Harvard! You applied yourself and grew so much. You're an inspiration. Not only that, you have so much faith in people. That's why Emmett fell in love with you. That's why he said yes when you proposed!"

"Vivian, we all know I wouldn't have done half as well if Emmett hadn't taken pity on me and tutored me."

"Elle, you and I both know that while yes, you struggled, you were always had the potential to do well. You were able to reach that potential because Emmett saw it in you and wanted to help you do your best. He saw how smart you were, even when the rest of us didn't."

"I-I know…"

"Plus, you got _into_ Harvard! It was and still is incredibly difficult to get accepted, and you managed to do it anyway. You were always bright, Elle."

"B-but V-Viv..."

"No buts, Elle. That girl was crazy to say those things! You earned your job, your degree, and Emmett. Where is that Delta Nu confidence? Elle, you are a strong woman. You and I both know it. Go make sure she knows it, too. Don't let her doubt yourself. And remember, Emmett loves you for you. Remember what he told you at the wedding?"

Of course I did. It was the most wonderful thing anyone ever said to me.

"'Elle, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was just some Roxbury kid with a chip on his shoulder before I met you. You made me the man I am today: a strong, assured, fairly stylish lawyer who knows the true meaning of love. You mean the world to me. And I thank God every day that I started tutoring you that night in your bunny suit. It made me see you weren't a pretty face. You were- and still are- simply the most intelligent, cheerful, beautiful woman on the face of the earth; and I will always love you.'"

That was one of the best moments in my life. I could feel my self-esteem rising, along with my anger. That witch thought she could bully me? Well, she's never dealt with the wrath of little Mrs. Forrest comma Woods!

Wow, Emmett was right. That doesn't flow as well.

"Exactly. Now go show that girl you mean business."

We hung up. I sat up with newfound strength. I burst out of the stall, and reapplied my makeup. I marched out of the bathroom and straight to my cubicle. I picked up my Harvard grad photos and walked into Emmett's office without warning. He was in the middle of saying something when I barged in. He looked shocked, but I could see the little sparkle of cheeriness in his eyes that was almost always caused by me. Amana sneered at me, but Emmett didn't notice.

"Hello, Mr. Forrest. Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted your opinion on where to hang these," I asked with false innocence. I directed the question at Emmett and shoved the pictures in Amanda's face. She grabbed them and started sifting through.

"Um, I suppose next to your valedictorian letter? Or maybe the framed copy of your diploma?" He answered, though it sounded as if he was questioning himself. He really had no clue what was going on. I felt kinda bad for him.

"Wait, this bimbo actually graduated from Harvard? As valedictorian?!" Amanda screeched. Emmett's eyes snapped to her, outraged. He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke first.

"Yeah, I really did. Why, were you under the impression that I was some dumb blonde who sleeps her way to the top? That would be a very rash, very wrong judgment to make," I replied with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"Wait, what did you say about my wife?" Emmett asked in a dangerous tone. If I wasn't trying to show up this girl I would've thought it was hot. Well, I actually I do I find it hot, but I'm not going on to dwell on it.

"Wife?!" Amanda nearly shouted. I waved my left hand (my ring finger) at her.

"Yeah, did I not mention Emmett and I are married? We met at Harvard, when he started tutoring me and helped me win the Brooke Wyndham trial during my first year. I proposed, he said yes, and we've been happy ever since."

"You're the girl who won that? But y-you…I know your type. You're supposed to be some ditzy blonde who fools around to stay afloat! How could he marry you? You have to be using him!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Harris. You have no right to speak to my employee that way, and I simply won't allow you to belittle my wife that way. Elle Woods is one of the best lawyers in the city, and when she gets her license she will be the one of the best on this side of the country. She is a brilliant person, and don't you think for a second she got this far just because she's beautiful. She has achieved so much in so little time because she is a determined, independent, selfless woman. She is the best person I know. She doesn't need to show some skin to be successful. She just has to be herself for anyone to see how amazing she is," Emmett declared. He defended me. I mean, I'm not surprised because he's done it before, but…it still gave me that warm feeling inside. Like I was truly loved. His eyes blazed with passion, anger, and love for me.

Oh, if he looked cute before… he looked downright sexy now!

"I…I'm sorry, Ms. Woods," Amanda mumbled, looking shameful and embarrassed. I smiled softly at her. I wasn't trying to be smug, I felt a bit bad for her right now.

Not enough to regret what just happened, but still.

"That's Mrs. Forrest to you, _honey_," I said sweetly. She nodded and left quickly. Emmett shook his head.

"When did she say all that to you?" He wondered. I leaned on his desk and relayed the story to him. He looked sympathetic and walked to me so that we were about a foot apart.

"I'm sorry, Elle. I should've been there to defend you," he muttered. His eyes were downcast.

"Are you kidding, Emmett? She was waiting for you to leave just to insult me. Plus, you did something one million times better. You took up for me, without hesitation. That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. It was just like what you said at our wedding," I confessed to him. I was beginning to tear up.

"Of course I took up for you. You are my wife. I won't let anyone hurt you," he said. I couldn't hold myself back anymore; I threw myself at him. I kissed him with everything in me.

He was very surprised at my attack, but quickly responded by snaking one arm around my waist and burying the other in my hair. I wrapped my legs around his wait as I sat fully on the desk.

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

**Will Evans POV:**

I exited my office to drop off some folders for Emmett. It was a pretty slow day at the firm, so most members of the firm got some paperwork done (myself included).

Emmett was a great lawyer and an awesome partner. We'd really become great friends. We were already close before we started the firm, and now the four of us (meaning Alex and Michael included) are the best of friends. We like to joke around and meet up for guys' nights. Last Thursday, instead of going out we just stayed at home playing video games. I chuckled to myself. Good times, I thought.

And of course we liked teasing Emmett about having his wife work at the practice. Whenever we saw them together we would make kissing noises, tell them the about the (nonexistent) policy on PDA at the office, etc. It was so fun making Emmett blush. Elle's a good sport, though. She's really clever, too. I'm glad to have her on the team. Plus she knows how to banter with us.

I knocked on Emmett's door and told him why I was there. I heard some shuffling before he told me to come in.

"So here are the-whoa…"

I stopped myself to take in the picture. Emmett looked disheveled sitting at his desk, with his normally neat hair looking windblown, his shirt being partially unbuttoned, his tie discarded, and a goofy grin on his face. There was lipstick all over his face, neck, and exposed chest area. His belt was halfway across the room. I looked over to see Elle sitting in her usual spot on top of Emmett's desk. Her hair matched his and her lips were swollen. She was wearing a blazer, but her shirt was completely undone so that I could see her bra (not that I cared, she was like my sister and I had a girlfriend). Her skirt was rumpled, and she was trying to pull it down. She was grinning as well, with a dazed look in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. I thought I heard some weird noises earlier. I was about to crack a joke but Emmett saw it coming.

"Not a word," he said with finality. I could hear him and Elle panting slightly.

I rolled my eyes again, dropped the files on one of the chairs, and walked out chuckling to myself. I couldn't resist getting a good line in though.

"Emmett, as lawyers, we're supposed to get _other_ people off-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, blushing profusely.

* * *

**-sigh- I just can't resist some suggestive humor. **

**Did any catch my Doctor Who reference? I just became a huge fan, so I may write some DW fics soon.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
